Jayla Lucis
Jayla Lucis is a former denizen of Minstrel, a Calco, and, while she was a citizen of Minstrel, the ambassador to Fiore. Her many visits to Crocus caused her to often run into Aether on numerous occasions, and eventually decide to leave Minstrel, and join his Rune Knights squad Dragon's Tooth, serving as Aether's first lieutenant. She is the deuteragonist of Dragon Gunfire: Wyvern. Appearance Jayla is a Calco, and as such, possesses many features common with the race. She possesses dark-purple, scaly skin, lilac eyes, a tail, and white, curved horns on either side of her head. She has long eyelashes, and a scar going down her left eye. The half of her hair on the left side of her head is black, and the other half is white. She dresses in a black, sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and travels barefoot. Personality Jayla is generally a rational, and thoughtful woman. She always thinks of the repercussions of her actions and that of others will effect the course of history. She always thinks a hundred steps ahead in order to yield the best possible result. However, her personality completely shifts when alone with Aether. She appears much more emotional, dropping her more methodical and calculating personality. Aether describes her as "normal" when with him. However, she is still somewhat assertive and matriarchal, somewhat attempting to assert dominance over him. Synopsis Dragon Gunfire: Wyvern Magic and Abilities Light Magic: Jayla specializes in this form of magic. It allows her to create powerful beams of light to combat opponents. Even better, is her ability to manipulate light from most of the electromagnetic spectrum. This allows her to manipulate every aspect of her light, from color, to power, and other various effects. She can make her spells and herself invisible to the naked eye, increase her beams' temperature to skin-charring degrees, and see objects in the same spectrums she can wield (she can see in infrared, ultraviolet, x-ray, and visible light). This ability makes her effective in spotting enemies. Only those capable of completely erasing their presence can hide from her sight. She can also transform into light in order to quickly traverse the battlefield, and increase the power of her melee strikes. His skill and precision is enough to rival even the greatest masters of Light Magic, and her magic's variability makes Slayers unable to consume her light. * Ultraviolet: Jayla makes a sphere of purple light in her hands. She then blasts a large, and powerful blast of her light that pierces through, and melts almost everything it touches. This spell can even melt through heat-resistant alloys. It can evaporate a lake in an instant, and if it doesn't melt through something it severely burns it. Jayla can also surround her fists with similar light, and deal punches to her opponents with a similar corrosive nature. * Heat Wave: Jayla creates a wave of light, invisible to the naked eye. When it makes contact with her opponent, they immediately feel intense heat, and are then blown back by the bluntness of the wave. This spell has the same charring effect of Ultraviolet, but is less powerful. * Mirage: Jayla can not only make things appear invisible by neding light, but can also bend it to make things appear. Jayla can create convincing illusions of anything she wishes, including herself, or even a labyrinth for her opponents to get lost in. However, her illusions are not physical, so she is unable to create any actual damage through them, minus some burns through manipulating ultraviolet light. * Blacklight: Jayla changes the light in the area she's in to the color black. Everything is completely black, causing it to absorb any light that tries to penetrate the location she's in. Essentially, this spell acts to create an area where no light can enter, and as such, make everyone completely unable to see anything. This gives Jayla the advantage, as she'll be able to see in different spectrums other than visible light to track her opponents. * Light Daggers: Jayla is capable of creating incredibly sharp daggers made from white light. These daggers are capable of even shredding Adamantine due to their incredible sharpness and heat. They are described as "beyond white hot". Due to Jayla's skill with daggers, she can use these Light Daggers as effective close range, or long range weapons. Keen Intellect: Jayla is an immensely intelligent individual, thinking hundreds of steps ahead in a battle in order to determine the best course of action for her to take. While her plans are not absolute, she relies heavily on probability and statistics in order to formulate her plans. She also has an eidetic memory, allowing her to memorize every move her opponents make, and everything about them, while never forgetting anything she's ever seen. She was able to deduce that a bartender was in league with assassins that had just attempted to kill her by the mildest of facial cues and other visual aspects, as well as dispatch of said assassins quite easily without the aid of magic. Master Knife Specialist: Jayla has excellent skill with the usage of knives. Although she generally uses daggers she creates through her light, she still has no problem wielding actual knives in close combat. She used a dagger of her's to easily pin a man's hand to a table, then slit his throat before he could escape. Expert Marksmanship: Jayla is capable of efficiently wielding the revolver he acquired from her robbers. Using her intellect, she is capable of calculating the trajectory of her bullets before even firing them, allowing for her to complete absurd feats with her weapon. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Jayla is highly skilled in unarmed combat. She generally utilizes her light in conjunction with her natural skills in order to effectively combat opponents, using an incredibly fast and brutal style that involves relentless assaults on her opponents, while also targeting pressure points she locates with her ability to see in different spectrums. Without magic, Jayla still was able to easily disarm and kill three men in a very brief battle. Immense Speed: Even without her magic, Jayla is light on her feet, easily capable of bounding around her opponent's attacks, and counterattacking before they can react. With her magic, she's even faster, capable of flying around, and striking her opponents many times before they can react to her movements. Her speed actually reminds Aether of Hyperion Lucifer. She is considered the fastest member of Dragon's Tooth. Immense Magic Power: Jayla magic power is immense, much like other women of her species. This allows Jayla to fight for long periods of time without tiring out, and constantly maintaining certain spells or other magical abilities. She often travels from Minstrel to Fiore without an escort, demonstrating how strong she believes she is, and the fact that she often makes it to her destination without a scratch. Aether has compared her to Hyperion Lucifer in power, the former strongest and fastest mage of Othrys. When exerting her magic power, Jayla's aura is colored silver. Equipment Blackrock Dagger: Jayla holds a dagger made from the strongest material in Minstrel, Blackrock. Her dagger is capable of easily cutting through flesh and bone with the simplest of movements, and is even stronger than Adamantine, shattering the material through continued piercing. Jayla can also stream her magical energy through her dagger to increase its cutting power with her light. Magic Revolver: A revolver that runs on a light lacrimal. When the lacrima runs out of energy, the gun will be out of ammo, and need to be recharged. This allows her to fire beams of light from her gun without the aid of magic, and making it an effective weapon, even when having her own magical energy suppressed. She acquired this weapon after killing a few would-be assassins. The light beams she fires are just as sharp, fast, and powerful as her standard light beams, but lack the same searing heat. The beams fired from this gun were could easily pierce through two different men's skulls without any difficulty, possessing superior levels of strength when compared to armor piercing rounds. Black Steel Armor: After becoming a Rune Knight, the Magic Council equipped Jayla, along with the rest of Dragon's Tooth, with cutting edge Black Steel armor. It is just as dense and heat resistant as Aether Cade's Black Steel blade Sekhmet, as well as providing an effective defense against magic. This also grants Crash a powerful physical defense without the aid of her own magic. She can also stream his magic through the armor in order to burn anything that touches it. In general, Jayla only wears this armor when on missions. Trivia Lucis means of light in Latin. This means Jayla's name roughly translates to "Jayla of Light". Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Rune Knight